Nostracassa
by Jen19
Summary: **COMPLETE** The crew say their goodbyes to Trip. (This was my first EVER fan-fic, so it start's out a little weak - sorry!)
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER; I don't own anyone or anything (except the stuff you've never heard of). If I did own Star Trek, The Enterprise, Archer, Trip or any of these, do you think I'd be writing this - no. I'd be a millionaire on some exotic island, drinking cocktails. Please don't hate/sue me.  
  
NOTE: OK, sorry about the French, it isn't that good. But it's the only other language I can speak. Anyway, it had to be an earth language for reasons you will find if you read the story. I'll shut up now. Bye. (PS - I don't know if counties, states or cities will be the same in 150 years, so I guessed.)  
  
THIS will lead to the story in the summary, honest! But this chapter's kinda just babble. Call it, 'Character Development' or whatever. Just read it!  
  
  
  
NOSTARCASSA.  
  
At last. It had been two weeks. Two weeks and not a single planet, system or comment had been seen. Archer stood on the bridge staring at the sight on the view screen. A small planet that looked similar to earth was the view that greeted him.  
  
"Sir." Ensign Sato said from her console.  
  
"Yes, Hoshi?"  
  
"Sir, they're hailing us. Audio only."  
  
"Very well." He replied, sitting back in his chair. "Put it on speaker."  
  
"Qui êtes-vous? De qu'avez-vous besoin de notre monde?"  
  
"Hoshi?" Archer asked, looking at his communication's officer.  
  
"I'm not sure," She listened for a moment. "I.I think it's French, Sir."  
  
"French?" Malcolm asked. "We travel thousands of light years to find a planet inhabited by frogs!" He sighed. "Bloody typical!"  
  
T'Pol eyed him curiously. "Frogs, Mr Reed?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"It's not important!" Interrupted Archer. "Hoshi, can you answer him?"  
  
"Well, sir.." She cut off. God, she thought, I wish I'd paid more attention in high school.  
  
"Well, what? Ensign?" T'Pol asked, now raising her eyebrow at Hoshi.  
  
"I haven't spoken French since high school. I can't understand what he's saying."  
  
"Veuillez répondre" The voice said.  
  
"What!" Exclaimed Travis. "You're the translator! You speak Klingon, but you can't speak French!"  
  
"Well I never thought they'd be much need for it in space!" Hoshi said defensively.  
  
"Look, just shut up!" Archer said, standing and beginning to pace. "Does anyone here speak French?" He asked hope fully.  
  
"Not since school" said Malcolm. Travis, Hoshi and T'pol shook their heads.  
  
"Si vous ne répondez pas, on le supposera vous sont hostile. Nous mettrons le feu sur vous au navire."  
  
Think, Jon, Think. "Trip!" He said excitedly and walked over to the comm panel.  
  
"Commander Tucker?" T'Pol asked. "What use can he be?"  
  
Archer ignored her and pressed the comm button. "Archer to Tucker."  
  
"Cap'n?" Came Trip's voice.  
  
"We need you on the bridge ASAP."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Archer answered. "Just get here, now!"  
  
"Well, Cap'n, I got a lot a."  
  
"TRIP!" Archer interrupted. "Get here, now! Archer out." He released the comm button and sat down.  
  
"Veuillez répondre" Came the voice.  
  
"I still do not see what use Commander Tucker shall be." T'Pol said.  
  
"He speaks French." Replied Archer.  
  
Just then Trip walked onto the bridge. "Cap'n?" he asked.  
  
"Trip. They speak French." Archer informed the engineer.  
  
"What? Who?" he still had no idea what was going on, or why he had been called away from engineering.  
  
"The planet. We need you to speak to them." Hoshi told him.  
  
"Why don't you do it, you're the damned translator!" Trip replied.  
  
"I can't speak French!"  
  
"Si vous ne répondez pas, on le supposera vous sont hostile. Nous mettrons le feu sur vous au navire."  
  
Trip was silent for a minute. "OK". He said. "Nous sommes Enterprise. Nous vous voulons dire aucun mal. Nous sommes un bateau l'explorant. nous sommes venus pour faire des amis avec vos personnes."  
  
"Amis? Comment pouvons-nous vous faire confiance? D'où êtes-vous?" relied the voice.  
  
"Sir, he wants to know where were we're from." Trip said, looking at Archer.  
  
"OK. Tell them." Archer replied.  
  
"Mille années légères partie. Si vous ne croyez pas que nous ne voulons pas vous blesser, nous sommes disposés à partir."  
  
"What's he sayin'?" Travis, who had moved from the helm control over to Malcolm's panel, asked the lieutenant.  
  
"I'm not sure," Malcolm said, listening more carefully. "Something about being from earth and not wanting to hurt them. He seems very worried that we're here to hurt his people."  
  
"Est-ce que à qui je parle?" Asked the voice.  
  
"Je suis Commander Tucker, sous l'ordre du Captain Jonathon Archer. Et qui pourrait vous être?"  
  
"Je suis Piandre, chef de cette ville. Cette planète est Nostarcassa. Nous sommes le cassians. Si vous dites moyen nous aucun mal, nous vous croyons."  
  
"Merci" Trip said before turning to Archer. "Sir," He said. "The planet's called Nostarcassa. The guy's called Piandre."  
  
"See if he'll allow for us to land on the planet, see what it's like?" Archer asked.  
  
Trip nodded. "Serait-il possible que se réunissent-nous? Nous pourrions peut-être devenir des amis?"  
  
The voice replied and Trip sighed. "He said we're welcome, as long as we can make our own way down, and we speak the lingo."  
  
Great, thought Archer. "Well, that's half the crew out." He said, once again standing. "OK, Trip, you go. Hoshi? Malcolm? You two speak a little French. You go with Commander Tucker. Go get prepped."  
  
"Aye Sir." Malcolm and Hoshi replied, leaving the bridge.  
  
Trip turned his attention back to the comm link. "Mi désolé que mon Capitaine ne puisse pas visiter votre planet. Il ne veut dire aucun offense. Cependant deux qu'autres peuvent accompagner."  
  
"Très bien, vous trois allez bienvenu sur notre monde." And with that the comm link shut down.  
  
"Sir," Trip said, "Ensign Kelso in engineering can speak a little French. It might be a good idea to keep him close by, 'case they contact ya again."  
  
"Thanks Trip." Archer said, smiling at his friend. "Now" he continued, sitting back down, "go get ready. Depart at 15.00"  
  
Trip nodded and left the bridge.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In shuttle pod one, Ensign Sato, Lieutenant Reed and Commander Tucker sat waiting for clearance to leave Enterprise. "So," Hoshi began, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the shuttle. "Where did you learn French, Commander?"  
  
"Trip." He replied. He turned from the pilots seat to see the confused look on Hoshi's, and Malcolm's, face. "You can call me Trip."  
  
"OK," Hoshi tried again. "Where did you learn French, Trip?"  
  
"So, how longs it going to take to get there?" Malcolm asked over the top of Hoshi's question.  
  
"Shuttle one, clear for launch" Came a voice over the comm system.  
  
"Thanks. Shuttle one out." Trip replied into the comm. He turned to look at Malcolm. "'Bout two hours, I reckon."  
  
Oh, give up Hoshi! She thought to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The journey to the planet had so far been uneventful. Malcolm and Trip had talked a little about engines, weapons. The sort of thing I know nothing about, Hoshi thought to herself. So far she'd sat on the bench at the back of the shuttle looking out of the side window. It's like being in the back of the car with your dad and uncle, she thought, then laughed to herself.  
  
"Something the matter?" Malcolm asked from the seat next to her.  
  
"Hmm?" she said, looking at him. She then realised she must have laughed out loud. "No. Nothing. I was just thinking.." She looked at Trip, who had turned from the pilot controls, then back at Malcolm. "We've been on Enterprise for, what? A year now?" Malcolm and Trip both nodded. "And, well, we don't even know that much about each other."  
  
"Where'd that come from?" asked Trip, looking at Malcolm, who shrugged.  
  
"No, I mean it," She paused for a moment to think. "Trip, where did you learn French?"  
  
"Not that again, God." Trip mumbled turning back to the pilot controls.  
  
"OK," Hoshi said, "Where are you from then? Malcolm?"  
  
"Me?" He looked almost shocked at being asked, and waited for Hoshi to nod confirmation before he continued. "Leicester. In Leicestershire."  
  
"Leicestershire?" Hoshi asked. "I have no idea where that is." She would be the first to admit her geography was a little rough when it came to America, let alone England.  
  
"In the Midlands?" Trip asked, again turning from the pilot controls.  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?" Malcolm asked, looking at him.  
  
"Just do. See, y'all think I'm some kinda redneck hillbilly, I'm not even from the south."  
  
"You're not?" Malcolm asked, sounding surprised. "Well, how do you explain the accent?"  
  
"My Ma and Pa are from the south. They moved to Washington State. That's where I was born. They moved back south when I was little." He looked at Hoshi, smiled, and looked back at Malcolm. "Happy?" he turned back to Hoshi. "What 'bout you? Where you from?"  
  
"San Jose, California. My Mom and Dad are from Japan and they moved over about two years before I was born."  
  
"Well," Trip said. He pressed a few buttons on the control panel, stood, and sat back down between Hoshi and Malcolm. "Do'ya feel better, now you know where we're from? Like," he paused, "Like we really know each other?"  
  
Hoshi noticed how he put emphasis on the word 'really'. "Yes." She replied, "and there's no need to be sarcastic."  
  
Malcolm shook his head and smiled. "Well, they do say you learn something new everyday. And today we've had the privilege of learning Trip isn't actually a redneck hillbilly." He shook his head again, "Amazing."  
  
Hoshi let out a small laugh. Trip gave Malcolm a 'look' and went back to the pilots seat. "Where did you learn French?" she asked again. She was determined to find out.  
  
"Oh my God!" Trip said turning to face her. Malcolm smiled to himself. Trip just looked stunned. "What is it with you and that?" he asked. "Why can't you just let it go?" he said, emphasising the 'go'.  
  
"I would if you'd just tell me!" She said, standing and walking over to the pilots seat. "The only reason I'm so curious is because you won't tell us." She was now standing next to Trip, and he had turned to look at her.  
  
"You really wanna know that bad?" He asked, frowning. He'd never known anyone so inquisitive in his life. "OK," he said, turning back to the controls, "you may as well go and sit back down now." He pointed out to a still standing Hoshi. She did. "My pa taught me."  
  
"What that's it!" Hoshi said, sounding almost angry. "I have been sitting here for the best part of" she looked a the time on the nearest computer panel, "at least forty minutes, wondering how and why you.." She cut off, mainly to calm herself.  
  
"Well if you hadn't been so damn inquisitive in the first damn place!" Trip said defensively, sounding almost as annoyed as Hoshi.  
  
"Would you both shut up!" Malcolm shouted, mainly to be heard over Trip and Hoshi's din. It worked. They were quiet.  
  
"Sorry," Hoshi said, and looked out the window. Trip turned silently back to the controls. "So," Hoshi said, "Where did your Dad learn French?" she asked.  
  
Trip didn't answer. Instead he just banged his head off the consol.  
  
Malcolm laughed. Up until now, he had always thought Hoshi was a quiet, reserved and shy person. He now knew that she was in fact a loud, inquisitive, not afraid to ask questions type person. "Maybe you should just tell her, Trip," he said, looking at Trip, who's head was still on the consol. "It might save you from another hour of twenty questions."  
  
"OK" Trip muttered before sitting up and turning around. "My pa was a Cajun. OK? He was a French Cajun. He spoke English," He paused, "and French. He taught me and my brothers and sister." He finished, smiled, and turned back to the pilot controls.  
  
The shuttle went quiet. Trip was grateful for the peace. He liked Hoshi. He thought she was a nice person, and he liked to think of her as a friend. But he was a bit fed up with the questions. Maybe I shoulda just told her in the first place, he though, woulda save us all a lot a time and hassle.  
  
Maybe I should of left it, Hoshi thought. He has a right to privacy. I'd get pretty annoyed if someone kept asking me question all the time. I wonder how many brother and sister's his got. No, Hoshi! Don't ask him, he's already pissed at you, but he's not annoyed with..... "Malcolm?" she asked, turning her attention to the man sitting next to her.  
  
"Yes?" he said, cautiously. What does she want to know now? He thought.  
  
"Do you know how many siblings Trip has?" she asked, very matter of fact.  
  
"No." he replied. "Why would I know something like that?"  
  
"Eight" Trip interrupted, turning from the pilot consol once again.  
  
Hoshi and Malcolm looked at him. "Eight what?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Eight siblings." He looked Hoshi. She met his gaze and turned away. "I can hear you from hear y'know." He continued, now looking at Malcolm. "I'm only 'bout six meters away from ya."  
  
Hoshi looked at Trip. "Sorry," she said. "I shouldn't be so nosey. You've got a right to your privacy, and I should just.."  
  
"No," Trip interrupted her, "I should have just told you. You were just makin' conversation. I didn't mean to bite ya head off. Go on. Ask me what ever you want."  
  
"OK," Hoshi said, smiling. "How many sister's do you have? And how many brother?" She stopped and thought. "And what are their names?"  
  
"Is that all?" Malcolm asked.  
  
Hoshi looked at him. "Oh, don't worry. There's more." She said. Malcolm sniggered. "And I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Malcolm. It's your turn next."  
  
Malcolm looked panic stricken, and Trip couldn't help but laugh. "Alright!" He exclaimed. "But we getta ask you after."  
  
"Deal." Hoshi said. "So, how many?"  
  
"Five brother, three sisters."  
  
"Names?" Hoshi asked, again.  
  
"Don't interrupt, and I'll tell ya." Trip said before adding, "Do'ya wan'em in age order?" Hoshi nodded. "OK. From oldest to youngest. Frank, Jimmy, Susan, Pete, Katie, Sean, Stevie, Elizabeth, and Me."  
  
"Wow," Malcolm said once Trip had finished. "Just like the Waltons." He said. Both he and Hoshi laughed. "Sorry" He said to Trip, when he saw the 'I'm not amused' look on his face.  
  
"OK, OK," Hoshi said, "What's your favourite colour, number and food?"  
  
Trip thought for a minute before answering. "Blue, five and pecan pie." He smiled as he said the last two words of his answer.  
  
"Should have guessed." Malcolm muttered to himself.  
  
"OK, Malcolm." Hoshi said, turning to face him. "Your turn." She ignored the lieutenant's groan and continued. "Siblings? Names? Favourite colour, number, and food."  
  
"Younger sister called Madeline. Green. Twenty-six," He paused while he thought of his favourite food. "Meatballs." He saw the look of confusion on Trip's face about the meatball part. "My grandmother used to make them for me when I was little." He explained.  
  
"OK then," Trip said. "Hoshi, how 'bout you? Siblings? Favourite colour, number, food?"  
  
"Guess I had it coming," Hoshi said. "I have an older brother, Ikira. My favourite colour is purple, my favourite number is nine, and my favourite food is noodles."  
  
"Well, there you go." Trip said, turning back to the consol. "We wasted half an hour, and we got to 'bond'. Happy Hoshi?"  
  
Hoshi ignored the sarcastic note in his voice and replied. "Very happy, Commander Tucker. Lieutenant Reed. Thank you for that wonderful insight into your lives."  
  
"You're welcome Hoshi." Malcolm said, smiling. "So," He said, turning his attention to Trip. "How long till we get there?"  
  
"About," He looked at the computer panel on the wall, pressed a few buttons, then turned back to the consol. "Another thirty minutes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What was that?" Hoshi asked, alarmed.  
  
"I have no idea" came Trip's reply as the shuttle pod jolted again, this time sending Malcolm flying off his seat.  
  
"Bastard!" Malcolm shouted, once he found himself on the floor.  
  
"Oh shit!" Exclaimed Trip as another jolt shook the pod.  
  
"What?" Asked Hoshi and Malcolm in unison.  
  
"The engines have lost all power," Trip said, getting up from his chair and moving to a panel by the wall. "Malcolm, I need you to help me get this panel off. Hoshi, get the tool kit out the storage unit"  
  
Malcolm moved to help Trip while Hoshi went to the storage locker. She found what she assumed to be the tool kit and handed it to Trip. "Thanks" he said before turning his attention back to the panel. It detached with a loud 'clang' that made Hoshi jump. "OK," Trip continued, "Malcolm, I need you to help me re-route the auxiliary power supply to the main thrusters. That should give us enough power to at least land."  
  
"OK," Malcolm said, looking dazed.  
  
"What?" Trip asked, sounding almost angry.  
  
"I.I" Malcolm stammered. "I don't know how too!"  
  
"You What!" Trip shouted. "You're an engineer! How the hell can you not know how to do it?"  
  
"I'm not an engineer!" Malcolm shouted back. "I'm an armoury officer. Give me a broken phaser, I can fix it, give me an engine and." he shrugged.  
  
"Great, just fuc.." He stopped himself. "OK, go over to the pilot controls. There's a red light that says 'EITS', tell me when it goes out. OK?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Malcolm said, curtly, before moving over to the pilot's seat.  
  
"What can I do?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"Ermm." Trip said, beginning to fiddle with the wire's in the panel. "Hail Enterprise, tell 'em what's goin on." Hoshi moved over to the comm panel. "And tell 'em they need to give Malcolm some trainin'!" He shouted over to her.  
  
"Trip?" Malcolm interrupted.  
  
What now? He thought to himself. "Yes?"  
  
"The red light's still on, and now there's a green one too."  
  
"Saying what?" Trip said, still working with the panel.  
  
"TSF." He said. "Oh my God." He added, turning to face Trip.  
  
"What?" Hoshi, who had finished hailing the Enterprise, asked.  
  
"TSF." Malcolm informed her. When she still looked confused, he explained. "Thruster Support Failure."  
  
"Meaning what?" She asked. She knew it was a bad thing, just not how bad.  
  
"Mean's that read light ain't goin' out." Trip said. He had abandoned the panel, and was now standing next to Hoshi.  
  
"What? We're gonna crash?!" She said.  
  
Trip moved over to where Malcolm was. "OK," He said, thinking. "Hoshi, get in the storage unit."  
  
"What?" She asked. "Why the hell.."  
  
"Just do it!" He shouted back. He noticed that she look confused by his requested, and hurt by the fact that he'd shouted. "Look, we ain't got much time till we crash. Get in the unit, shut the door. That way you'll be protected against the impact. OK?" She nodded. "Go." He said.  
  
She nodded again and moved over to the unit. "Wait, what about you two?" she asked.  
  
"Malcolm, strap yourself into the back." Trip said.  
  
"What about you?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Well, somebody's gotta try and land this thing and keep y'all in one piece."  
  
"Trip, you can't.." Hoshi began, but was cut off by Trip.  
  
"Just get in the damned unit." She nodded, got in and shut the door. Trip sighed. "Come on," he said to Malcolm. Malcolm moved to the back of the shuttle. As much as he didn't want Trip to put himself in danger, he knew his friend was right. Somebody had to try and land the shuttle pod, other wise they'd all probably be killed on impact.  
  
Trip helped Malcolm strap himself into the safety seat at the back of the shuttle before moving over to the comm panel and informing the Enterprise of the situation. That done, he sat in the pilots seat, cursed shuttle pod one for having crappy engines, and tried to land the small space craft.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shuttle pod one to Enterprise." Hoshi's voice came over the comm link.  
  
"Shuttle one, go ahead." Archer replied.  
  
"Sir, we have a problem."  
  
"What?" He could hear Trip shouting something at Malcolm in the background.  
  
"Sir, the engines are failing. Commander Tucker and Lieuten." She stopped and listened to Trip and Malcolm's argument. "Commander Tucker is trying to fix them. He said I should hail you and inform you of the situation, sir."  
  
"Thank you, Hoshi. Keep us informed."  
  
"We will, sir. Sato out." Te comm link went silent.  
  
"God damn it!" Archer exclaimed, making Travis jump.  
  
"Don't worry, sir," Travis said. "I'm sure Mr. Tucker'll fix it."  
  
"I hope you're right, Travis." Archer said, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Commander Tucker is a very capable engineer," T'Pol added. "I am sure, with the assistance of Mr. Reed, he shall be able to repair the problem"  
  
"Shuttle one to Enterprise."  
  
"Trip, how's it going?" Archer asked. Please, God, please. Let it be OK. He thought.  
  
"We got a problem, Cap'n." Trip replied. "We got TSF."  
  
Archer was silent.  
  
"We're gonna see if we can bring it down, sir."  
  
"OK," Archer said. He thought for a minute. "Good luck, Trip." He said.  
  
"Thank you, Cap'n. Tucker out."  
  
"Well.it'll be OK," Travis said, breaking the silence that had descended upon the bridge. "Commander Tucker's a good pilot. He'll bring them down."  
  
"The chances of a safe landing with no engine support are very."  
  
"Not now, T'pol," Archer interjected. He sighed heavily. "I hope you're right, Travis. I hope you're right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. OK, OK, It's a bit crappy, sorry. It'll get better in the next chapter (I hope). What did you think? Good/bad? Be honest, I can take it! (but please don't be too mean!) Jen 


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER; Don't own it, blah blah blah.  
  
NOTE; OK, sorry about the mistakes in the first chapter, I missed episodes 2-6 and have only just started watching again, and sorry about the French. I did warn you it was rubbish, so you can't blame me! HA! There's none in this chapter, don't worry. Not quite sure why Hoshi can't speak French, either. I'll try and work it into this chapter for you. But thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming. I'm stuck and have NO idea where I'm going with this, so bear with me.......  
  
A/N; Do shuttle pods have windscreens? Are they called that in the future? I dunno (or care, really). Oh, and can somebody please tell me what OOC or OCC means, 'cus I have no idea!!!!  
  
NOSTARCASSA - Chapter Two.  
  
Hoshi waited until she was sure the shuttle pod had finished moving before she dare venture out of the safety of her shelter. She had felt the jolt of the initial impact, and the shuttle slide for what seemed to be forever before it came to an abrupt halt.  
  
She had been pretty well protected from the impact. At the time, she thought he was crazy, but she was now glad she had done as Trip had said. She slowly opened the door and stepped out. She didn't know how long she'd been in there, but she was glad to be out. After sitting on top of tool kits and thermo jackets, she thought she'd die of cramp.  
  
She looked around and noticed Malcolm in the safety seat and moved over to him. "Malcolm?" She asked, gently shaking him. He moaned, quietly. "Malcolm," She said again, this time shaking him slightly harder.  
  
"What..Where.." He asked, turning to face Hoshi.  
  
Hoshi noticed a small cut above his left eye. Other than that, he seemed unhurt. "You OK?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," He said, having seemed to have regained his senses. "You?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Help me out of this, will you?" He asked, tugging at the straps. Hoshi helped him undo them. "How's Trip?"  
  
Trip! Hoshi thought. I haven't even checked.  
  
"God," A now freed Malcolm said, a bare whisper.  
  
"What?" Hoshi asked. She turned to see what Malcolm was looking at. "Trip...." She said, scarcely audible.  
  
The pilot seat was empty. Above it, in the windscreen, there was a hole, and blood.  
  
"Trip!" Malcolm shouted, a cross between a statement and a question, while running to the shuttle door. Hoshi followed him.  
  
The door opened with ease and they made their way around to the front of the shuttle. The shuttle had crashed landed in a forest. The front of the shuttle pod had collided with a large tree stump and was badly crumpled.  
  
Malcolm and Hoshi began to search the area for any sign of their friend. "Hoshi!" Malcolm called. "I found him!"  
  
Hoshi ran over to where Malcolm was standing. On the floor in front of him lay Trip. "Trip?" Hoshi asked, kneeling beside him.  
  
Malcolm knelt the other side of him. "His alive," he said after feeling for a pulse. "Help me turn him over."  
  
"Oh my God," Hoshi said after turning Trip onto his back. The left hand side of his jacket was ripped and soaked in blood, as was the right leg of his trousers. He had several cuts on his face, and his uniform was torn in numerous places. "Trip?" she asked, softly. "Trip, can you hear me?"  
  
"We've gotta get him back to the shuttle," Malcolm said, standing. Hoshi nodded silently. "Hoshi," He said, slightly more forcefully.  
  
"Yeah," She said, still not taking her eyes off Trip.  
  
Malcolm knelt back down, this time next to Hoshi. "Look, it'll be OK," he said, placing a comforting arm around Hoshi's shoulder. "Enterprise'll realise what's happen and contact the planet. Someone will have found us in a couple of days, maximum." I hope, Malcolm thought.  
  
"Yeah," She said, taking her eyes off Trip for the first time.  
  
Malcolm propped Trip into a sitting position, took hold of his legs, and, with Hoshi's help, carried the unconscious engineer back to the shuttle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Archer to Engineering."  
  
"Engineering."  
  
"To whom am I speaking please?"  
  
"Lieutenant Ricco, sir." Answered the voice.  
  
"Could I please speak to.." Damn! He thought, what was the name Trip had told him? "Ensign Kelso." That was it.  
  
"Sure," replied the lieutenant. "One minute, sir."  
  
The comm link went quiet for a few seconds followed by the sound of a young man, who Archer assumed was Ricco, shouting across engineering.  
  
"Ensign Kelso, sir." A new voice said. "You wanted to speak to me?" He asked.  
  
"You're needed on the bridge, Ensign," Archer said.  
  
"The bridge!" The engineer sounded surprised.  
  
"Yes, the bridge. Archer out." He turned off the comm link and turned to his science officer. "What da'ya think, T'Pol?"  
  
"Think about what?" she asked, looking up from her station.  
  
"Do you think they're OK down there?" Archer continued his trail of thought, preventing T'Pol from answering the question. "It's been a couple of hour since the last message, I mean, it could.." He stopped mid- sentence, not quite sure how to finish it.  
  
"The comm could be broken, sir." Travis said from the helm. "Maybe they haven't been able to fix it. They could already be at Piandre's village for all we know."  
  
"If they were already at the village," T'Pol said. "It is highly likely that the would have contacted us by now."  
  
Before anyone could respond to what T'Pol had said, the turbo lift doors opened. A young man, Archer guessed him to be around 25, sheepishly stepped out of the lift and onto the bridge.  
  
"Ensign Kelso?" Archer asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied. "Sir." He added the 'sir' on as an after thought.  
  
"OK," Archer said. He could tell the young man was nervous. I'd be too, he thought, if my captain just called me up onto the bridge for no apparent reason. "Commander Tucker informed us that you speak French."  
  
"Yes, sir." Kelso still hadn't moved from by the turbo lift doors.  
  
"Well, we need your help."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So?" Archer asked the Ensign once he had finished talking over the comm.  
  
"Well, sir, they said they'd send out a search party to scout the area where they think the shuttle landed. They said they'd hail you as soon as they found anything."  
  
"Thank you, Mr Kelso." Archer said, standing from his chair to shake the younger man's hand.  
  
"I hope you do not mind if we require you're assistance again?" T'Pol asked.  
  
"Of cause not," Kelso replied. "If it'll help find Mr Tucker, Mr Reed and Miss Sato, I'm more than happy to help."  
  
"Thank you," Archer said. He was about to sit back down when he noticed Ensign Kelso was just standing there, and looking rather uncomfortable. "Dismissed." He said. Idiot, Jon, he thought to himself, you forgot to dismiss the guy.  
  
He sat in his chair and hoped the Cassians would contact them soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Don't be such a baby." Hoshi retorted. She had found the first aid kit in the locker and was trying to clean up the cut on Malcolm's forehead.  
  
"It stings!" Malcolm insisted.  
  
"I have never know anybody," she stressed the word 'anybody', "moan, whine and complain so much about such a small."  
  
"It's alright for you," Malcolm interrupted. "You haven't go a cut on your head, and a crazy lady with a bottle of Detox in her hand standing over you. OUCH!"  
  
"Ha!" Hoshi said. "Serves you right for calling me a crazy lady!"  
  
Silence settled over the shuttle. Malcolm turned his gaze to Trip.  
  
They had laid him on the floor of the shuttle, covered him with a blanket from the storage unit, and made a makeshift pillow out of a thermo jacket.  
  
On returning to the shuttle, Hoshi had removed Trip's jacket, and Malcolm had torn the trouser leg off. They both knew Trip was hurt, and hurt badly. His left side had a deep gash, while his right leg had been broke, with the bone through his skin. Hoshi had bandaged his side the best she could with the supplies in the first aid kit, whilst Malcolm had tried to splint his leg.  
  
"There you go." Hoshi said, breaking the silence. "All done."  
  
"Good," Malcolm said, standing and moving over to where Trip was laying.  
  
"How is he?" Hoshi asked, packing away the first aid kit.  
  
Malcolm knelt down next to Trip. "Same." He said. He turned his attention back to his unconscious friend. "Trip?" he asked softly. It was no use, he decided, he was still out cold. "Probably for the best."  
  
"What is?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"What's for the best?"  
  
"Oh," Malcolm hadn't realised he's spoken aloud. "Nothing, I was just thinking." He said, looking at Hoshi. "I'm gonna take a look around, see how far we are from, well, anywhere."  
  
"OK. Be careful." She said, smiling as he left the shuttle pod.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malcolm had been gone for the best part of an hour by Hoshi's reckoning. She was sitting in one of the seats by Trip reading one of the manual's she had found at the back of the storage unit. "Well this is thrilling," she said to herself, "What a great way to spend your afternoon. Stranded on an alien planet reading.." She turned the manual over to read the title, only to find the front page missing. Oh great, she thought, I don't even know what it's called. Still, at least I know how to fix a re-synthesizer.  
  
She was just about to continue reading when she heard a small groan. "Trip?" she asked, moving to kneel beside him.  
  
He moved his head in the direction of her voice and opened his eyes. "Hos.." It was barely audible.  
  
"Yeah." She said smiling at him. She took his right hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
"You OK?" He asked, this time his voice a little louder, but still only just a whisper.  
  
"I'm fine. Malcolm too." She sighed. "It's you that you should be worried about."  
  
Trip let out a slight laugh, but it was soon replaced by a harsh cough.  
  
"Hey, hey," Hoshi said, "Take it easy, OK."  
  
Trip nodded.  
  
"How you feelin'?" Well that was a stupid question, Hoshi, she thought.  
  
"My side kinda ...hurts," he said grimacing.  
  
"What about your leg?" She asked.  
  
"No," He said, sounding surprise. "I.." he paused for a minute. "I can't feel my legs."  
  
Hoshi's face dropped. "What?" She asked, sounding alarmed.  
  
"I can't ..feel 'em." Trip repeated, now also sounding a little distressed.  
  
"Hey, I'm back.." Malcolm announced as he walked through the shuttle door. "There's nothing for miles, I walked..Trip? You're awake."  
  
"I noticed that, Malcolm. But, really, thanks for pointin' that out t' me."  
  
"Good to see that your sarcastic nature survived the crash intact," He stopped when he saw the look on Hoshi's face. "What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Hoshi's just frettin'." Trip answered.  
  
"Hoshi?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"I think we need to talk, Malcolm," He nodded. "Outside." She added.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked once they were outside the shuttle pod.  
  
"Trip, he told me.." she took a deep breath. "He just told me he can't feel his legs."  
  
"What?" Malcolm asked. He wasn't sure if he's heard her right.  
  
"He can't feel his leg's, Malcolm." She repeated.  
  
"Shit," he sighed and shook his head. "This is bad."  
  
"I know that!" Hoshi hissed at him.  
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do. We'll have to wait until somebody finds us."  
  
"We don't know how long that'll be." She said, "Trip might.." she stopped herself from finishing the sentence.  
  
"Well what else can we do?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"We could walk to the village." She suggested.  
  
"Are you serious?" he asked astonished. "That's miles away. He can't walk! Are you suggesting we carry him?"  
  
"No, but.."  
  
"That's crazy, Hoshi," he interrupted her. "We could be walking for days. It would just make his injuries worse than they are."  
  
"So, what?" she asked. "We just sit hear and wait?"  
  
"Yes." Malcolm said, crudely, before walking back into the shuttle.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N; OK, sorry I didn't get the Hoshi/French thing in. I will next chapter, promise! Sorry it's still a bit shite. I am trying to make it better; I just need to build it up a bit. But rest assured, I have an idea - honest!  
  
PS - Please review and let me know if you like/hate it!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER; Don't own it.  
  
NOTE; OK, sorry about the grammar and stuff.....if you click my name and read my bio, you'll see why. I'll try and fit in why Hoshi can't speak French this chapter, and, OK, the re-routing power thing may have been a bad idea, but I'm not up to scratch on my space craft mechanics, and it's the only thing I could come up with. I'll try and come up with some reason for Malcolm not being able to do that too. Sorry it's been a while since I updated, I had to fly back to Yaroslavl to see my Grandparents, and sorry about all the mistakes. I don't pay much attention to detail. Just ignore them, if you can, 'cus there's gonna be a lot more!! (Haha!) Anyway, on to the story...............  
  
OHHH!! One more thing. Dave - Harashaw, spaseaba. Kak de la?  
  
NOSTARCASSA - Chapter Three  
  
Malcolm sat on the floor of the shuttle pod next to his unconscious friend. After his disagreement with Hoshi, he'd gone back inside the shuttle to check on Trip, only to find he had passed out. Hoshi had gone for a walk.  
  
And so Malcolm was alone, with nothing to do. He'd found a discarded manual that he assumed Hoshi had been reading, and picked it up. By the fourth page he'd gotten bored and thrown it on the floor.  
  
He went to the storage unit to see if he could find a different one to could read. "You'd think they could give you a jigsaw or something," he said to himself, shutting the locker door after his unsuccessful search.  
  
"You should mention that to the captain when we get back."  
  
Malcolm turned to see Hoshi standing in the doorway. "You're back." He said, moving to sit in a chair.  
  
"Yeah," she said, looking uncomfortable. "Look Malcolm," she moved to sit in the chair next to him. "I'm sorry." She looked to see if he was listening to her before continuing. "About earlier. You were right, I was wrong. It's miles to anywhere. With just us three, and Trip like he is, well....." She looked over at Trip. "He OK?" She asked.  
  
"No better, no worse." Malcolm said before turning his attention back to Hoshi. "And....it's OK about earlier." He smiled at her.  
  
She smiled back. "Thanks, it's just......I panic."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I panic. I panicked on the bridge, I panicked after we crashed." She shook her head and sighed.  
  
"The bridge?" Malcolm asked. Hoshi looked at him and nodded. "When have you ever panicked on the bridge?"  
  
"When they....."  
  
"When who?" Malcolm interrupted.  
  
"The Cassians." Hoshi said, "When the Cassians first contacted the Enterprise, I panicked." She looked at Trip, then back at Malcolm. "It was French. I can talk French. I mean, I learnt it in high school for God's sake." She looked at her hands. "I can speak it, and I just, panicked." She said, still looking at her hands.  
  
"It happens," Malcolm said, "You hadn't spoken it for a while, you were out of practice. You just, well, panicked." He took one of her hands. "It happens to us all." She looked at him and frowned. He let go of her hand and began to explain. "When the shuttle's engine's shut down, I should have been able to help." He sighed and sat back in the chair. "Anyone could of done it. I, I panicked, Hoshi. I just didn't know what to do." He looked at her to find she was still frowning. "It happens to all of us."  
  
"It never happens to Captain Archer." She said. She turned to look at Trip. "And it never happens to Trip."  
  
"Oh it does," Malcolm said, smiling slightly. "They're just better at hiding it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sarah,"  
  
"It's OK, Trip, it's me. It's Hoshi."  
  
Trip muttered something about being sorry, and returned to his sleep. It had been two days since the crash and Trip had been slowly getting worse. While Malcolm searched for food and water to make up the rapidly diminishing rations, Hoshi stayed in the shuttle and cared for Trip.  
  
"Who's Sarah?" Malcolm asked form the back of the shuttle. He had not long returned for his excursion and was placing the food he had gathered into the rations box.  
  
"I have no idea." Hoshi said, frowning. "He's not exactly lucid," she said, turning to face Malcolm. "His fever's still high." she stood, walked over to Malcolm and crouched down next to him. "I think his side or his leg could be infected."  
  
Malcolm said nothing.  
  
"It's been two day's," Hoshi continued. "He's getting worse, I think, maybe, we should........"  
  
"Should what?" Malcolm interrupted. "Go find help? Leave him? Drag him with us?" He stood and walked to pilot controls, resting his hands on the panel.  
  
"No," Hoshi said, standing and turning to face him. "It's just that," She paused, not sure of how to finish the sentence. "Unless we get help soon, Trip's gonna..." She took a deep breath, "Trip's gonna die."  
  
"I Know that, Hoshi." Malcolm said, sitting in the pilots seat. "But by leaving him, we're not helping. And by taking him, we're not helping." He turned the seat to face her. "It's catch twenty-two. You have to leave to help, but if you leave, you kill him."  
  
"Would you two.....please stop being, so morbid?"  
  
"Trip," Hoshi knelt beside him. "You heard that?" slightly dismayed he had over heard their conversation.  
  
Trip nodded, before letting out a harsh cough. Hoshi gently brushed back the hair that had fallen down on Trip's forehead. "Sorry," He said weakly.  
  
"Shhhh." Hoshi said, still brushing back the loose pieces of sweat-soaked hair. "It's OK."  
  
"No," Trip continued, barely a whisper. "I called you Sarah." He coughed again. "Sorry."  
  
"It's OK," She repeated.  
  
Malcolm walked over to ration's box and took out a bottle of water. He handed it to Hoshi. She took the bottle and aided Trip in drinking. "Who is she?" Malcolm asked. "If you don't mind me asking." He added after seeing the look on Hoshi's face.  
  
"She was," Trip stopped and closed his eyes. He hadn't told anyone, except Jon. He continued without opening his eyes. "She was my wife."  
  
"Wife?" Hoshi asked, taken aback. She hadn't been expecting that. Maybe a girlfriend, or a cousin. But a wife? Trip?  
  
"Was your wife?" Malcolm asked, "What happened?"  
  
"She died." Trip answered, turning his head slightly in the direction of Malcolm and Hoshi. " I was workin' down in Florida," He paused to catch his breath, coughing slightly as he inhaled. "My pa was drivin' her t' see me. They had an accident." He closed his eyes, remembering when he'd gotten the news. "They were hit by two other guys. Everyone was killed."  
  
"God, Trip....I," I what, Hoshi thought. I'm sorry, that's gonna do a lot of good now.  
  
An eerie silence settled upon the small craft.  
  
"I was married once." Malcolm, who was still standing, said.  
  
"Yeah?" Trip asked faintly, looking up at him. Hoshi also turned to face him.  
  
"Yeah," Malcolm said, smiling to himself. "Her name's Emma. But, alas," he said, sitting down. "She left me when I decided to join Starfleet." He looked at Trip, then Hoshi. "She's remarried now, to a languages teacher, called Charlie." He smiled again. "Quite ironic, really."  
  
"Well," Hoshi said, looking frantically from Trip to Malcolm. "How come you never told me that?" She paused and thought for a second. "How come you never told anybody that, come to think of it."  
  
"It's not something you often include when you introduce yourself." Malcolm said. "'Hi, I'm Malcolm Reed. My wife left me for another man.' It doesn't work, see?"  
  
"You know what I meant, Malcolm," Hoshi retorted.  
  
"I told the Cap'n," Trip said, "can't say I kept it t' myself, so......." He was cut short by a violent cough. "God," he said, once the coughing fit had subsided, "I wish they'd either hurry it up and find us, or I'd hurry up an' die."  
  
Hoshi and Malcolm, not sure of how to respond to Trips comment, sat in silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you hear that?" Malcolm sat up from his makeshift bed and looked towards Hoshi, who was asleep on the bench at the back of the shuttle. He stood, walked over to her, and crouched down next to the sleeping figure. "Hoshi?"  
  
"Hmmmm.....what?" Hoshi said, opening her eyes slightly.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Malcolm asked again.  
  
"Hear what?" She asked, "I don't hear anything."  
  
"There it is again," He said, turning his head to face the door. "Listen,"  
  
Malcolm and Hoshi sat and listened.  
  
"There!" Malcolm said, after a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah, I heard it," Hoshi said, sitting up. "It was, it was shouting."  
  
"Yes it was, meaning?"  
  
"Someone's looking for us?"  
  
Malcolm nodded his head, "Yes. And if they don't find us, we'll find them." He said standing.  
  
"Find them?" Hoshi asked.  
  
Malcolm nodded again and started towards the door. "Find them." He repeated, before exiting the shuttle.  
  
"Wait! Malcolm!" She called after him. It was too late he was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Where is he, Hoshi thought to herself. He'd been gone for half an hour by her reckoning. What if he's hurt? She thought. It's dark, and we don't even know if they're looking for us.  
  
The shuttle door opening disturbed her thoughts. "Malcolm?" She asked. It was dark inside the shuttle pod and she could barley make out the figure standing before her.  
  
"Yeah," Malcolm replied. "Look, they're from the village. They've been looking for us for days." He stepped closer so Hoshi could see his face. "Here," he said, extending his hand. In it was a small earpiece.  
  
Hoshi took the earpiece. "What is it?" she asked, looking at it.  
  
"Put it in. it's a translator." Malcolm informed her. "We understand them, they understand us."  
  
Hoshi did so. "So you found help?" She asked. "Where are they?"  
  
"They're outside," He said, turning to look out the door as he did so. "They wanted me to give you the earpiece first."  
  
He left the shuttle and returned a few seconds later with someone Hoshi assumed to be a Cassian. It was hard to tell in the darkness, but the new figure standing next to Malcolm looked almost human.  
  
The figure was slightly taller than Malcolm, and thinner. The head seamed more oval, and was slightly pointed at the top.  
  
"You must be Hoshi," the Cassian moved closer to Hoshi. "Greetings. I am Heureux." He bowed his head slightly. "My friends outside shall help you and your friend to the village," Heureux turned his head to look at Trip. "We shall take care of him. Do not worry." He bowed his head again and moved towards the door. "Please, come."  
  
Hoshi looked at Malcolm, who nodded and walked after Heureux out of the shuttle. Hoshi followed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Archer to Engineering."  
  
"Engineering." Came the reply.  
  
"May I speak with Ensign Kelso, please?"  
  
"Just a minute, Captain."  
  
The comm link went silent.  
  
"Ensign Kelso, sir."  
  
"Ensign, you're needed on the bridge."  
  
"Yes, Captain. Kelso out."  
  
The comm link went dead. Archer stood from his chair and walked over to Hoshi's station. As Hoshi was absent, the station was being monitored by Lieutenant Greene, and, although she was a good communications officer, her translation skills were a little lacking. Hence the reason Kelso was needed. T'Pol had pointed out that the Universal Translator was perfectly capable of translating the Cassian dialect for them, but Archer had preferred to use the more personal approach.  
  
The turbo lift doors opened and Ensign Kelso stepped onto the bridge.  
  
"Open a channel," Archer told Greene before heading over to Kelso. "They're hailing us again," He informed the younger man, who silently nodded. "I know you're busy in engineering," Archer continued, "but, well...." he smiled at the Ensign and nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, Sir," Kelso said, turning his attention to the now open communication's channel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well?" Archer asked once Kelso had finished his conversation. "Have they found them?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Are they OK?"  
  
"Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Hoshi are fine, Sir." Kelso said. "But Commander Tucker....." Come on Pete, Kelso thought, his the Captain, gotta tell him. Kelso looked to see the majority of the bridge crew eagerly awaiting the end of the sentence. He was surprise to see T'Pol looking as concerned as she did. "Commander Tucker's been hurt, Sir."  
  
Archer sat down. "How badly?" He didn't really want to know. He had hoped they had had a safe crash landing, if such a thing existed.  
  
"It sounded pretty bad, Sir. He's in their hospital. They're doing everything they can, but........" He trailed of. He knew they understood what he was trying to say without him saying it. "When Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Hoshi are rested, he said they'd be able to contact you and give you some more information."  
  
"Thank you, Ensign. Dismissed."  
  
Kelso left the bridge and Archer stood. "If anybody needs me, I'll be in my ready room. T'Pol?" he turned his attention to the Vulcan. "You have the bridge."  
  
"Aye, Sir," She said, moving from her station to the Captain's chair. "And, Captain?" Archer turned to face her. "Commander Tucker shall recover."  
  
"Thank you, T'Pol." He exited the bridge. In his ready room he sat in his chair and flicked on his computer. He needed to inform Starfleet of what was happening. He turned on the monitor and paused.  
  
Comforting words form T'Pol? He thought. That couldn't be right. Was she worried? No, he thought, she hates him. But, she can't hate him if she has no emotions, so maybe she likes him, but, no. That wasn't it.  
  
He logged on to the communications program.  
  
Come on Trip, he thought, you've gotta be OK.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. OK, it was a really weak ending, I know, and the whole 'panicking' thing was odd/crap. And don't grill me for Trip and Malcolm being married, I know they're not, but the whole Sarah thing is important for later on. Malcolm's isn't, I just thought I'd add a bit of Malcolm-y stuff.  
  
And I watched "Silent Enemy" yesterday, so now I know Malcolm fav. Food is in fact...pineapple. DOH!! I also know my bridge scene's are doggy, but I HATE T'Pol, and, well, I only just like Archer, so it's hard to write them! Oh well. See ya, Jen. 


	4. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER; Don't own, etc, etc.  
  
NOTE; I realised the other day that the title say's 'Nostracassa' on the main page. Sorry - it is meant to be 'Nostarcassa'. It's a typo!!  
  
  
  
NOSTARCASSA - Chapter 4  
  
The walk to the village had been uneventful. It had taken about three hours for them to get there. As soon as they arrived, Trip had been taken to the village's hospital. Heureux had assured Malcolm and Hoshi that Trip would be well cared for. He had then led them to the Village hall to meet Piandre.  
  
So now, Hoshi and Malcolm sat around a small, rectangular table. Piandre sat at the head of the table, while Heureux sat at the opposite end. Malcolm and Hoshi each occupied a side.  
  
"I am sorry about your friend," Piandre said, "Our medical knowledge may not be as advanced as yours, but he shall be treated to the best of our abilities."  
  
Hoshi and Malcolm both nodded a silent thank you. In daylight, Hoshi was able to see the subtler differences of the Cassian's. They had ridged above their eyes in place of eyebrows, and only four fingers. While the male's head's appeared elongated and had no hair, the female's head's were simply oval. The women only had three hair tones, dark blue, red and white. All had blue eyes. On their walk to the village hall, Heureux had told her that a female's hair colour was relative to her employment, as was a man's eye colour. Hoshi had not noticed previously, but Heureux's eyes were, indeed, red.  
  
Like a permanent uniform, Hoshi thought. Now, sat around the table, she noticed that Piandre also had red eyes, although his were far more vibrant.  
  
"In the mean time, you should rest." Piandre continued. "It has been many day's since you last ate a good meal. We have accommodation for you. It's not much, but it is comfortable, and clean." He stood from his chair. "I am glad to have met your people. I only wish it could have been a happier occasion." He called over for a young female. "We have contacted your ship, to let them know you are safe. If you will please excuse me, Soleil will show you the way."  
  
With that, Piandre bowed his head and left. Heureux stood, bowed his head, and followed.  
  
"Please," said Soleil, "follow me."  
  
Hoshi and Malcolm stood and followed the young Cassian. She had short red hair, and, to Hoshi, looked about 18.  
  
"It's a beautiful planet," Malcolm said, admiring the scenery. The village, although only a few miles from where they had crashed, was surrounded by a mountain range. The village itself reminded Malcolm of 18th Century Europe. The houses were tall and grand, with small, cobbled narrow streets. However, unlike Europe, there were no slums. A family lived on each floor of the houses. The village itself consisted of only a few streets. There was a market area, a hospital, a village hall, a school and a small church. Well, Malcolm assumed it was a church.  
  
"What is your home like?" Soleil asked, bringing Malcolm out of his thoughts and back to reality.  
  
"Earth?" He asked. She nodded. "It's a lot like your planet." He said.  
  
"Really?" Soleil asked.  
  
"Sure," said Hoshi. "Our houses are a little different, and we tend to live in bigger settlements. But other than that, they're very similar."  
  
"I would like to visit your planet someday." She said, smiling. "I have never been out of the village."  
  
"Never?" Hoshi asked, sounding surprised. Soleil shook her head. "How old are you?"  
  
"I am....." She paused and thought for a moment. "How many days are in your cycle?"  
  
"Three hundred and sixty five." Malcolm informed her, assuming by 'cycle', she had meant a year.  
  
"So, in your cycles, I would be," She stopped to work it out. "Twenty-one." She frowned. " I think." She turned left down an ally-way. Hoshi and Malcolm followed. "There are 735 days in our cycle. I am nearly eleven now." She turned to look at them. "Here we are." She looked at the building to their left. "Your abode is on the second floor. I shall take you up."  
  
They entered the door of the building into a small hallway and began to climb the stair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The accommodation they had been provided with was, in Hoshi's opinion, nice. It consisted of three small bedrooms, a kitchen and dining area and a small bathroom with a toilet and sink. Each room was furnished with the basic requirements. Soleil had apologised for them having the smallest 'abode' in the house, and informed them that it was the only accommodation available.  
  
Before she had left, Soleil had made Hoshi and Malcolm a meal and told them a little about her people. Malcolm had returned the deed.  
  
Hoshi, being ever curious, had asked her about the hair and eye colouring. Soleil had seemed a little put off by this question, but had eventually told them. Red, Soleil's colour, meant she was a governmental worker. Either a village leader, a follower - which she was - or a teacher. "Follower's assist the village leader's." She told them. White were medical workers, while dark blue were husbandry.  
  
After she had gone, Hoshi had decided to try and sleep, while Malcolm went for a walk around the village.  
  
On his walk, he met Heureux, who was out with a white haired female. "Greetings, lieutenant."  
  
"Heureux." Not knowing the woman's name, he simply smiled at her and nodded his head.  
  
"This is my wife, Joyeux."  
  
The woman bowed her head at Malcolm.  
  
"I am afraid that my wife cannot speak, lieutenant." He said, looking at the petite woman by his side.  
  
"Do you know how Trip's doing?" Malcolm asked. They had been in the village for several hours, and had received no word on their friend.  
  
Heureux turned to his wife. She signed something with her hands. Heureux turned his attention back to Malcolm. "She says he is much improved."  
  
"Thank you," Malcolm said to Joyeux. "May I see him?"  
  
Joyeux looked at Heureux. Malcolm noticed a look of alarm in her eyes. Heureux placed a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "I am afraid that will not be possible, Lieutenant." He looked around him, as if searching for the right words. "The Medicals are still watching him closely. They think it would be best if he had no visitors." He smiled.  
  
Malcolm thought it a nervous smile. "Well, makes sense." He smiled at them both. "I best be getting back."  
  
"Indeed, Lieutenant."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm telling you, they're...." Malcolm searched for an appropriate word, "odd."  
  
"Why?" Hoshi asked. She had been sleeping in one of the bedrooms, and had been awoken by Malcolm's return. "Because they wouldn't let you see Trip?" She asked. "They had a reason, Malcolm. Do you think, maybe, you're just bein' a little paranoid?"  
  
"It's not what he said, Hoshi," Malcolm replied, "It's they way he said it." He sat down in a chair next to the table. "He seemed.......I don't know. Like he didn't want to answer."  
  
"So?" Hoshi asked.  
  
"So......." So what? Malcolm thought, "You know earlier, when you asked Soleil about the whole hair-eye thing?" Hoshi nodded. "Didn't she seem a little odd?"  
  
"She was probably knocked back by the question." Hoshi said, defending the younger girl. "She probably assumed that things were that way on Earth as well." She sat down opposite Malcolm. "I really think you're reading too much into this. I mean, were stuck here, you're worried about Trip,"  
  
Before she finished the sentence, there was a knock at the door. Malcolm got up to answer it. Soleil was standing there. "Piandre sent me," she said. "He wondered if you wished to send a message to your ship."  
  
"Thank you." Malcolm said. Hoshi had stood and was now standing behind Malcolm.  
  
"If it is OK," Soleil continued, "we should go now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Archer was sat in his quarters. He had been recording his personal log, but had been forced to stop by Porthos, who had been jumping on his lap repeatedly throughout the whole recording.  
  
"There," He said, turning off the computer. "Happy?" He stood and walked to his bed. He sat there for a minute before lying down. Porthos jumped up and lay beside him, placing his head on Archer's chest. "You miss 'em too?" he asked, scratching behind the dog's ear. "They'll be back soon," He said.  
  
"Bridge to Captain Archer." T'Pol's voice came over the comm.  
  
"I hope." He added, getting off his bead and walking to the panel. "Archer."  
  
"Captain, we are receiving a hail from the surface."  
  
"Thank you. I'm on my way." He said. "Get Ensign Kelso."  
  
"There is no need, Captain." T'Pol replied. "We are being hailed by Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Sato."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello Captain," Malcolm's voice came over the comm.  
  
They still had no visual, but simply hearing the lieutenant's voice was more than enough for Archer. "Malcolm? Are you OK? How's Hoshi?"  
  
"We're OK, Sir. They're treating us well," Hoshi's voice answered.  
  
"How's Trip?" Archer asked. It was a question to which he was desperate to know the answer, but yet scared of it at the same time.  
  
"He's OK as far as we know, Sir." Malcolm said.  
  
"As far as you know?" Archer asked. If they didn't know, how was he going to find out?  
  
"They won't let us see him, Sir," Hoshi replied. "But from what they tell us, he's OK."  
  
"We'll send a shuttle to pick you up." Archer said.  
  
"Actually, Sir," Malcolm said, "with respect, Sir, I think we should stay. It would be an opportunity to study the Cassian's further, and I think moving Trip may do more harm than good."  
  
Archer thought for a moment. "Very well. Good luck, and, take care."  
  
"Thank you, Sir" Came Malcolm's and Hoshi's voices, in near unison.  
  
"Archer out." The comm link went silent. Archer sat in his chair, a look of concern of his face.  
  
"Lieutenant Reed is correct," T'Pol said. "It is a perfect opportunity to study the species."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Archer said. It was, she was right. He just wasn't happy about the three of them being stuck on the surface. "You have the bridge, T'Pol." He said on his was to the turbo lift and back to his quarters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What?" Malcolm asked, bewildered. After contacting Enterprise, Malcolm had gone back to the abode and slept, while Hoshi had gone walking. He was just drifting off into a peaceful slumber, when Hoshi had rushed in shouting something about translators. "What the hell are you going on about?"  
  
"I figured out how they work!" Hoshi exclaimed, sitting on the end of Malcolm's bed.  
  
"How what........Hoshi, what the hell are you going on about?"  
  
"The translators," she said excitedly. When she saw Malcolm's confused face, she explained. "Since we got here, I've been trying to figure out why, if they have translators, we needed to be able to speak French."  
  
"If this has excited you," Malcolm said, sarcastically, "you really need to get out more."  
  
Hoshi ignore him and continued. "Then, I asked Heureux."  
  
"So you didn't figure it out," Malcolm interrupted. "You asked."  
  
"Whatever," Hoshi said before continuing. "He told me they're not translators, they're enhancers." Malcolm shrugged his shoulders. "Then don't translate. Than can only enhance whatever capabilities you have for speaking French."  
  
"Oh," Malcolm said, sounding very under whelmed.  
  
"That's not what's been bothering me, thought." She said, standing. "Their culture. Their technology." She sat back down again. "Doesn't it strike you as weird. I mean, it doesn't seem to fit." Malcolm was still looking confused. "Technologically speaking, they're about a hundred, maybe two hundred year behind us. Yet, how can they have these enhancers? It seems.........wrong."  
  
"Now who's paranoid?" Malcolm muttered to himself. "Look, get some sleep Hoshi. You're tired, and, thanks to you, I'm confused. We'll talk about it tomorrow."  
  
"You're right," she said standing. "Good night, Malcolm." She left the room and went to her own bedroom. Malcolm was right. Something was 'odd'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know what you have to do?" Piandre asked.  
  
Feignez said nothing. He simply nodded.  
  
"You shall have to wait until enough time has passed for his recovery. They may become suspicious if it seems to soon."  
  
Feignez, again, said nothing.  
  
"We need this one," Piandre continued. "His species' life coil is almost identical to our own. The tests must work." It's the perfect opportunity, Piandre thought. Any irregularities would simply be traced back to the accident. "We cannot fail this time." He said sternly, looking, for the first time, directly at his companion.  
  
"I understand." Feignez replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N. Good, bad? Tell me. Getting interested? Wanna know more? Think it's a pile of kake? (If you do, why have you read to chapter four???) It might be a while till my next update; I'm back at University (sobbing sounds). Oh well. See ya, Jen. 


	5. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER; Not mine.  
  
NOTE; This is a move on chapter. A lot happens, without anything actually happening (did that make sense?).  
  
NOSTARCASSA - Chapter Five  
  
"It's been almost a week, Captain." Phlox said. He had been working in sickbay when Captain Archer had visited him. "In my opinion," Phlox continued, "Commander Tucker would have been better off being on the Enterprise in the first place."  
  
Archer nodded silently. It had been five day's since Malcolm had hailed them from the planet. A shuttle had been sent down to the surface three days ago to retrieve the three crewmembers. The Cassian's, however, had refused to let anyone near Trip, or the hospital for that matter. Hoshi had returned to Enterprise, and was back working on the bridge. Malcolm, not wishing to leave Trip alone, had stayed on the surface.  
  
However, half an hour ago they had received a message from the surface asking if they wished to send a shuttle to collect Trip and Malcolm. Of course, Archer had said yes. He didn't particularly like the idea of his ship being without a Chief Engineer or Armoury Officer.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor." He said, turning to leave.  
  
"You're welcome, Captain." Phlox replied, returning to his work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You are sure the transfer is complete?" Piandre asked, nervously.  
  
"Yes," Mensonge answered for the fifth time. "All the information he shall require had been implanted."  
  
Piandre nodded. "Are you sure the chip will work?"  
  
"Yes," Mensonge replied, getting annoyed. "The translator chip was successfully installed." Piandre still looked worried. "It shall be fine," Mensonge continued. "The chips have worked in all the other species."  
  
"Yes," Piandre said, thinking. "But the injuries?"  
  
"Feignez is one of the best Suenari's on this planet, if not the best." Mensonge said, reassuringly. "They will not be able to distinguish between him and their own. Even with the injuries."  
  
"You are right." Piandre replied, patting his friend on the shoulder. "It shall work." He said, leaving the room.  
  
"It has to work." Mensonge said to the empty room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three days, Malcolm thought, three day's I've been stuck on this bloody planet with these weirdoes.  
  
While Hoshi had been on the planet, it hadn't seemed as bad. She had helped him make sense of the Cassian's strange behaviour. But now she was gone......Malcolm wasn't sure. Maybe I'm just being paranoid again, he thought.  
  
"May I come in, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Please, do." Malcolm said, standing from his chair to greet Heureux.  
  
"Are you alright?" Heureux asked. "You seemed a little off put."  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." Malcolm replied. "I was just thinking."  
  
Heureux nodded and smiled. "A shuttle is coming to take you and your friend back to your ship. I should be here within the next hour. If you go to the hospital, you may convene with him."  
  
"Great," Malcolm said, sounding a little more eager than he meant to.  
  
Heureux frowned. "You did not enjoy your visit to our planet?"  
  
Well, not exactly, Malcolm thought. Heureux tilted his head, as if expecting an answer.  
  
"I did. It's just, well.....after all that's happened," He paused, hoping that would be enough. By the look on Heureux's face, it clearly wasn't. "It'll be good to see my friends. To see Trip."  
  
"I understand." Heureux said, again nodding. "If only our people could have met under different circumstances."  
  
Heureux started towards the door. He turned to face Malcolm. "You should go to the hospital now."  
  
Before Malcolm could reply, he had gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Trip!" Malcolm exclaimed. He had been waiting outside the hospital for his friend to emerge. After what seemed like a lifetime to Malcolm, he had.  
  
Malcolm was surprised by how well he was looking. The only sign that there was any accident at all was a slight limp.  
  
Trip smiled and made his way over to Malcolm. "Hey ya, Malcolm."  
  
"Are you OK? They wouldn't let us see you."  
  
"Fine. Fixed me up like new."  
  
"I can see that." Malcolm said. It was surprising. The Cassian's are obviously not as technologically behind as we believed, Malcolm thought. "A shuttle's on its way," he said, "Should be here any minute."  
  
"There it is." Trip said pointing. Just above the mountain ridge, a shuttle pod could be seen heading towards the village. "Just hope they make a better job a landin' then I did."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The shuttle, piloted by Ensign Hilten, had docked in launch bay one and was greeted by Captain Archer and Doctor Phlox. After exiting the small craft, both Malcolm and Trip had been taken to sickbay.  
  
"I'm fine, Doctor, honest!" Malcolm protested while being scanned.  
  
"Either way, Lieutenant, I'd like to make sure." Phlox said, continuing his scan.  
  
All four waited in silence while the bio scan was completed. "You appear to be in perfect health, Lieutenant." Phlox said.  
  
Malcolm stood and smiled a 'told you so' smile at him. "Thank you, Doctor."  
  
"You're welcome, Mr Reed," he said, turning his attention to Trip. "It's miraculous you or Ensign Sato weren't injured. Lie down please." The last part was directed at Trip who did so. "Given that the force of the impact was strong enough to throw Mr Tucker here out of the window," he turned his attention back to Malcolm, "One would have thought you would have sustained more server injuries." He smiled. "You are, indeed, a very luck man." He pressed a few buttons on the control panel and, again, turned his attention back to Malcolm. "I suggest a days rest, then back to work."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor." He turned to Archer. "Captain."  
  
"Rest, Malcolm," Archer said, sounding quite stern. "That mean's no bridge, no armoury, no work. Understand?" Malcolm nodded. "Good," Archer said. "Now I suggest you go and get something to eat."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Malcolm replied before leaving sickbay.  
  
"So?" Archer asked Phlox, who was studying the result's of Trip's scan and looking bewildered. "He OK?"  
  
"Yes, Captain." He turned to face him. "Considering the accident was only a week ago......." he trailed off.  
  
"What's up?" Trip asked, walking over to the display screen. "Somthin' wrong?"  
  
"No, Commander Tucker," Phlox said, still looking bewildered. He looked at Trip, then at Archer. "See here," he said, pointing at the scan. "Here we can see evidence of a break," he pointed at Trip's spine. "However," he continued, "The break seems to be completely healed, as if it were years old." He shook his head. "Our Cassian friend's seem to be a little more advanced then we gave them credit for."  
  
Archer and Trip looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Well, anyway, " Phlox continued. "A few days of rest, and you should be fine for duty, Commander."  
  
"Thank's Doc," Trip said, "Cap'n." He nodded at Archer before leaving sickbay.  
  
Phlox was still mulling over Trip's bio-scan when Archer joined him. "It's not that odd, is it?" he asked.  
  
Phlox shrugged. "Not particularly. But I would expect a race this advanced to live in a more advanced manner." Phlox shook his head. He looked at Archer, "However....." He said, "Commander Tucker's injuries do seem completely healed. It's just...." He saw the look of confusion and concern on his Captains face. "It's not important, Captain." He reassured him. "If you'll please excuse me, I have some work I should be doing."  
  
Archer nodded. "Thank you, Doctor." He smiled at Phlox and left sickbay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Commander, wait up!" Travis had been on his way to the Mess Hall when he had seen the Commander heading towards Engineering. "Sir!" He called again, this time, Trip turned around.  
  
"Hey, Travis." He said, turning to face the younger man. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering how you were," Travis replied. Trip didn't answer. "I mean," Travis continued, "I haven't seen you for ages, I was just....."  
  
"I'm fine," Trip interrupted. "Thanks, Travis." He smiled his patented 'Trip' smile. "I best be getti' on," He added before walking off.  
  
Travis thought Trip's behaviour had seemed a little 'off', but dismissed it, turned around and headed back to towards the Mess Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trip turned the corner and entered Engineering.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Trip turned to see a young man, holding a variety of tools. He was an Ensign. Trip studied the face. It seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember the name.  
  
"Sir," the young man said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just," he looked around him. "I'm just looking, Ensign."  
  
"Hey, Kelso!" Somebody called from the balcony. "Get you ass....." They cut off when they saw Trip. "Sir?" The man asked.  
  
"Hey Robins," Trip said. He could remember that name, at least.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Sir." Robins said before disappearing.  
  
Kelso nodded. "Good to see you, Sir."  
  
"You to, Kelso." Trip watched the Ensign go. He took one last look around him and left.  
  
He decided it would be best if he went to his quarters. At least there he wouldn't forget who people were. God, he thought, How, no - why had that happened. What if it had been somebody more important? What if it had been somebody he was friends' with?  
  
He entered his quarters and sat on his bed. Best to stay here, he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A week had passed since they had left the orbit of Nostracassa. Both Trip and Malcolm had returned to normal duty.  
  
Nobody had seen much of Trip the past few days. He either hid in his quarters, or busied himself in Engineering, refusing to leave until he'd finished whatever it was he'd found to do.  
  
Malcolm walked down the corridor towards Trip's quarters. It was Trip's day off, so Malcolm guessed he would be in there. He knocked the door. There was no answer so he tried again. Still no answer. "Trip?" He asked, leaning towards the door. "Trip, I know you're in there. If you don't let me in I'll just enter the override code."  
  
He heard some mumbling from within the quarters, followed by a bang. The door opened. "What, Malcolm?" he asked curtly.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Malcolm replied. "Can I come in?"  
  
Trip silently walked back into his quarters. He'd left the door open, so Malcolm assumed that to be a 'yes'.  
  
Trip sat on the edge of his bed. Malcolm opted for the chair next to the desk. "Do you need something?" Trip asked.  
  
"I was just wondering how you were." Malcolm said, "I haven't seen much of you since we got back."  
  
"I'm fine," Trip replied "You?"  
  
Malcolm nodded. "Who's that?" Malcolm asked, pointing at a photo on the desk. It was of a woman with a rounded face and brown hair.  
  
Trip moved over to Malcolm and looked at the photo. "That's Sarah," he sighed.  
  
"She pretty," Malcolm said. Trip said nothing.  
  
"Armoury to lieutenant Reed."  
  
Reed stood and walked to the comm panel. "Reed," he said.  
  
"Lieutenant, we need your help with something." Replied the voice.  
  
"I'm on my way" he released the comm button and looked at Trip. "you sure you're OK?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Malcolm." He replied.  
  
"OK," Malcolm said, "I'll see you later." With that he left.  
  
That wasn't supposed to happen, Malcolm thought as he walked towards the armoury. He was supposed to go and see Trip, who would tell him what was wrong, Malcolm would try and help. Instead, what had happened, was a lot of awkward silences.  
  
Malcolm couldn't put is finger on it. Something was wrong with Trip. He was acting......differently. Hoshi had noticed it too, as had Travis and the Captain. They'd all put it down to the accident, but Malcolm wasn't sure. He hadn't given it much thought at the time, but the fact that he and Hoshi hadn't been injured in the crash had simply heightened his concerns.  
  
Malcolm entered tht turbo lift. Was he just being paranoid?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So far, everything has gone according to plan." Mensonge assured Piandre. "The test results are, so far, encouraging........"  
  
"I don't care about tests!" Piandre interrupted the white-eyed man. "The transfer," he explained. "It has not worked!" Mensonge noted the panic in his voice. "He is not remembering all he should!"  
  
Mensonge shook his head. "No," he whispered to himself, "No."  
  
"Yes," Piandre said. "Heureux has been contacting him. Something is wrong."  
  
"It shall be fine," Mensonge insisted, "A temporary loss in memory is common among this species." He nodded, satisfied with his answer.  
  
"I had better be." Piandre said, threateningly. "If they discover Feignez, they shall return. Then where will we be?"  
  
"It shall be alright," Mensonge said.  
  
"If anything goes wrong," Piandre said, continuing in his threatening tone. "On your head be it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - I told you it was a cruddy chapter. I needed it to move things one, but nothing interesting could happen. Well, not yet ;)  
  
Now, some good and bad news;  
  
GOOD - I got a beta reader.  
  
BAD - The only person I could find willing to be my beta reader was my friend Daisy, who, unfortunately, is dyslexic. Due to this, thing's still don't make sense, and my grammar is still bad, so, sorry. I'm working on finding a new one. And if Daisy's willing to help, I'll accept. She's trying to help me to convince Charlotte to be a beta reader too, so who knows, next chapter could actually make sense!!!  
  
I'll go now, 'cus the A/N is almost as long as the chapter now!! Bye, LYL Jen. 


	6. Chapter Six

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I own it all! It's all mine! I wish!!!  
  
NOTE: Thanks every one for the Beta Reader offers, I'll keep you all in mind......now, the tale..........  
  
  
  
NOSTARCASSA - Chapter Six  
  
"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Malcolm asked, standing before Captain Archer. He had been working in the Armoury when Archer had called him up to see him in his Ready Room.  
  
It had been a further two weeks since they had left Nostarcassa.  
  
"Yeah," Archer replied. "Sit down, Malcolm."  
  
Malcolm did so in the chair opposite the Captain's desk. "Sir, with all due respect, I have a lot of work I should be doing."  
  
"I know you busy," Archer said, "This won't take long." He wasn't quite sure how to proceed, so decided it would be best to simply say what he had to say. "Look, Malcolm, I'll keep it brief," Malcolm nodded. "Commander Tucker's informed me that you've been," He paused, trying to think of the right word to use, "hassling him."  
  
"Sir?" Malcolm asked, not entirely sure what his Captain meant by 'hassling'.  
  
"Following him to his quarters, asking various questions. Not leaving him alone." Archer said, waving his hand as if to further his explanation.  
  
"Sir?" Malcolm asked, again. This time out of shock, not confusion.  
  
"You know what I mean, Malcolm."  
  
"Sir, Tri......Commander Tucker, has, you have to admit, been behaving strangely since we got back from that....." He stopped, fighting the urge to curse the planet to hell. "...Place."  
  
"I know that," Archer said, "but I'm not surprised." And he wasn't. Trip had been acting a little odd for the first few days back, but after that he'd seemed to settle straight back in. "Anyway," he continued, "he seems better now, so you can stop stalking him, OK?" He smiled at the younger man.  
  
"Yes, Sir," Malcolm replied. "Sorry." He added. Maybe he had taken it too far. Maybe everyone was right. Trip had seemed more like Trip recently. He had probably just been upset by the accident, and Malcolm had simply let his imagination run away with him.  
  
"It's alright," Archer said, smiling at his Armoury Officer, "I'm glad I've got a crew that care for each other's well being." He said standing.  
  
Malcolm also stood. On doing so he noticed a photo on Archer's desk. It was of the Captain, The Chief Engineer and the same woman Malcolm had seen the picture of in Trip's quarters. "Sir?" He looked at his captain, who nodded. "May I ask a more personal question about Commander Tucker?" Archer nodded again. "His wife, Sarah. How long ago did she die?"  
  
Archer was slight taken back by the question. He had known that Malcolm and Hoshi knew about Sarah, but he hadn't expected to be asked questions about her. "Trip was twenty-one so," He stopped to work it out, "about eleven, twelve years ago."  
  
Malcolm nodded. "Sir, in that photo," he pointed at the photo on Archer desk "How old is Commander Tucker?"  
  
Archer looked at the photo, then at Malcolm, "Malcolm, what the......."  
  
"How old is he, Sir?" Malcolm interrupted.  
  
Archer looked at the photo again. "I don't know, I guess," He thought, "Twenty-eight, twenty nine. Why?" He asked, looking at Malcolm.  
  
"Because," Malcolm replied, looking from the photo to Archer, "When I was in Commander Tucker's quarters the other week, he told me that woman was Sarah."  
  
"What?" Archer asked. "Sarah?" He looked at the photo. "Are you sure?" Malcolm nodded. "Maybe it was a mistake." Archer continued. "He probably didn't see the photo right."  
  
"No, he did, Sir." Malcolm said, looking again at the photo. "He saw the photo quite clearly."  
  
Archer sighed and sat back down. "Are you sure he said Sarah? He didn't say Natasha?"  
  
Malcolm shook his head. "I'm sure, Sir. And as far as I know, Commander Tucker isn't the sort of person that would get his wife and ex-girlfriend mixed up."  
  
"No," Archer said, sighing again, "No his not." He looked at Malcolm, who was still standing. "It seems, Lieutenant Reed, that maybe your concern for Commander Tucker was justified."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Archer, still sat in his Ready Room, wondered what he should do next. He had all but convinced Malcolm to drop his paranoid attitude towards Trip, and was about to get on with running the ship. That was until the Malcolm had informed him about the photo. Now, he had no idea what to do. It could have simply been an honest mistake. Trip could have seen the photo at an awkward angle. Archer would have preferred to believe this theory, although there was no way he could.  
  
For starters, the two women looked completely different. Natasha had an oval face and dark hair, whereas Sarah had been blonde with a heart shaped face.  
  
But Archer knew, even had the two looked similar, Trip would have never mistaken one for the other. While he had loved Natasha, Archer knew he would never love anyone in the way he had, and probably still did, love Sarah. Archer had known his friend a long time. Although he didn't know him when he got married, he knew him before he was widowed. He remembered when Trip had heard about the accident......no, Trip would never confuse the two, Archer was certain of that.  
  
So now all he had to do was find out what was wrong with his friend, and how, if he could, to fix it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One month. One whole month. It had taken them that long to get to where they were now.  
  
Archer, Malcolm, T'Pol and Trip were all in the Captain's Ready Room. It had taken three weeks for Archer to pluck up the courage to confront Trip, and another week for him to gain the opportunity. However, he hadn't expected Trip to be so co-operative.  
  
"You're right." Trip said, "I was wrong." He thought for a moment about what to do next. It wasn't part of the 'plan' to get caught out, but he had. Why not go the whole hog? He thought, "I honestly have no idea who she is."  
  
Neither Archer, Malcolm, or even T'Pol hadn't expected that answer. They remained silent for several minutes.  
  
"If you cannot recognise a person of significance in your own past," T'Pol said, breaking the silence, "Then one can only assume you are not Commander Tucker."  
  
Silence.  
  
"No," Trip said, "I'm not Commander Tucker."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What?" Archer and Malcolm asked in unison.  
  
"If you're not Trip, who the hell are you, and where is Trip?" Archer asked. The tone of his voice rose considerably throughout the sentence.  
  
"I am Feignez." He replied, Trip's southern drawl gone. "I am from Nostarcassa."  
  
"And where's Trip?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Please," Feignez said, looking at Malcolm, "Let me start at the beginning."  
  
"OK," Archer said, "Go ahead."  
  
Feignez nodded. "Many years ago my people were visited by the Eshanti. They gave my people gifts."  
  
"Gifts?" T'Pol asked, tilting her head to one side.  
  
"Yes," Feignez nodded. "Special abilities. My people relished in their newfound abilities. Until, about ten of your Earth cycles ago, a terrible illness struck."  
  
"What kind of illness?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"It is a defect in the life coil. It is incurable. People who are born with the defect live half lives." He looked down at his feet, then back up at Archer. "They die by the time they reach adulthood."  
  
"How olds that?" Archer asked.  
  
"Twenty-five of your cycles." He looked at Malcolm, then T'Pol, before turning back to Archer. "My people meant no harm to your friend. We were simply trying to help our sick. Few were infected at first, but now," he shook his head, "Now over ninety percent of our new born carry the disease. My people are dying."  
  
Archer nodded. "You still haven't told us where he is."  
  
Feignez shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said, looking again from Archer to Malcolm and T'Pol, then back to Archer. "Your friend is dead."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Nooooooo! Trip? Dead? Surely not!!??!!  
  
Sorry for any grammar/continuity mistakes. Oh well. Next Chapter might be the last one. Can you guess how it ends yet? HAHA! I KNOW!!!! (sorry). LYL, Jen ;) 


	7. Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER: Nope, still not mine.  
  
NOTE: In the last chapter, I said the illness had started about ten years ago, and they died when they were 25. This doesn't add up - sorry, it was a stupid mistake. Oh well, it was very late!!!  
  
NOSTARCASSA - Chapter Seven.  
  
"What?" Archer asked, not sure if he'd heard Feignez correctly.  
  
"I am sorry, it was an unfortunate.........."  
  
"He can't be dead!" Malcolm protested. "If he's dead, how can you be in his body?"  
  
"I am not." Feignez said, standing and looking at Malcolm. He closed his eyes and was surrounded by an intense glow. Before them stood, not Trip, but a tall, thin humanoid with a long oval face.  
  
"What the hell!" Archer exclaimed, not believing what he was seeing, or hearing.  
  
"I am a Suenari." Feignez stated.  
  
"A What?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"He is a shape-shifter." T'Pol said, very matter of fact.  
  
"A shape shifter?" Archer asked. Feignez nodded. "Why are you here? And what the hell did you do to Trip?"  
  
"My people required a substitute life coil which they could work from in order to create a cure. Your species has a life coil very similar to our own. We have tried many other species, but no have worked." He looked up at Archer. "Yours has, as far as we can tell, helped my people to form an antidote. Unfortunately, your friend was hurt worse in the accident than intended.................."  
  
"What?" Malcolm asked. "Hurt worse than you intended? You mean you engineered it? You engineered the cash?" He stood and walked to the other end of the small room. "I don't believe this."  
  
"We needed a legitimate reason to take on of you to the sick house." Feignez said defensively. "We shut down your crafts engines."  
  
"So, you lured three of my crew to your planet, intentionally knowing you were going to kill one of them?" Archer asked, angrily.  
  
"No!" Feignez said, "We did not intend for him to die." He said, looking at the floor.  
  
"Well he did." Malcolm said bitterly, before leaving the room.  
  
"You still have not told us why you are here." T'Pol, who had been sitting in silence for the majority of the conversation, asked.  
  
"I was sent to study your species to further aid our research." He said, looking at T'Pol. "I was also hear to replace your friend, so you would not notice his absence and come looking for him. I was to leave once the experiments were finished, and your friend was to be returned to you."  
  
"T'Pol?" Archer turned to his first officer. "Take him to the brig. He'll be held there until we reach Nostarcassa." He turned to Feignez. "Once we're there, you may go back to your people."  
  
"Thank you." Feignez said, again nodding. "I am truly sorry."  
  
Archer stood, nodded to T'Pol, and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had taken five weeks at max warp to reach the planet. Archer had kept his promise, and returned Feignez to his village. He had hoped to collect Trip's body in order to hold a funeral for his friend. Piandre had, however, informed Archer that the body had been destroyed. So Enterprise had been forced to leave without the body of her Chief Engineer.  
  
An announcement had been made to the crew over the internal comm system. Lieutenant Kelly Holdsworth had been promoted to Acting Chief Engineer until a permanent replacement could be found. A sombre mood had settled upon the Enterprise.  
  
Archer sat in his quarters. He checked his clock. There was an hour until the memorial service. He moved over to his bed and lay down. Porthos was quick to jump up and lay beside his master.  
  
Archer was still unable to believe that Trip was really dead. When he had heard, he didn't believe it. He had convinced himself that, upon arriving at Nostarcassa, he would find Trip, fit and well and waiting to be taken back to Enterprise. But he hadn't been. It wasn't until they had left the planet that Archer had realised his friend was gone. The memorial service was to be held on the bridge. Senior officers were to attend. The service was also to be broadcast over the internal comm.  
  
Archer stood from his bed, patted his dog on the head, and walked to the bathroom to get ready to say good bye to his friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Archer Stood in the centre of the bridge. He looked over at Hoshi, who nodded confirmation that the comm was open.  
  
"Good afternoon. We are here, today to celebrate the life of Charles Tucker, and to mourn his passing. Commander Tucker was, I'm sure you'll all agree, a fine engineer. He was also a wonderful man. I feel that, Enterprise has not only lost a Chief Engineer, but that we, each and every one of us, have lost a friend. I feel privileged to have known him, and know he'll be sorely missed. Good bye, Trip."  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, that wasn't originally the end, but it was gonna last forever, so I've decided to leave it there, and write the next part in the sequel. Yes! A sequel! So is Trip really dead? I'm not saying.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Please don't hate me for killing Trip. I know this chapter was a bit short, and a bit crap, sorry. I just wanted to finish it 'cus it was starting to drag out. Oh well. LYL, Jen. 


End file.
